


This is just a mission

by Welcome_to_the_X_Project



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Sex, Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man, Avengers Family, Bi-Curiosity, Denial, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, I Tried, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Sassy Peter, Smut, Spider-Man is cinnamon roll, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_the_X_Project/pseuds/Welcome_to_the_X_Project
Summary: Peter is sent on a mission with Wade, and  he very much doesn't like it, because he is starting to feel something other then low-key hate towards the other guy.





	

Nick was calling him again for another mission with secret details, and secret place and all that shit which Peter very much hated. It's not nice to have one single day to chill around your aunt's house, reading a book, and texting your friends, and then Nick Fury calls and you wish you were never born. Or you wish to be a villian, because villians don't have Nick Fury to command them. They work alone or with really stupid people, so the stupid people could be easily commanded.

"Fuck, we're the stupid people." Peter mumbled under his mask, while swinging around the city. Fury wanted the meeting to be in one of their underground bases. And this was a place Peter have never heard of. First of all it sounded way too suspicious for Nick Fury, this guy was suspicious but not 'that' suspicious. Anyways who was Peter to judge him. Peter was only Spider-Man and actually nobody trusted him. The citizens were still reading the false information in the newspapers and believing everything that was in. He wasn't part of the Avengers no matter the fact that he was good friend with them after some and other events. Tony and Steve were like dads to him, but this were the way he felt about things, maybe Steve didn't even care about him, and Tony will never remember Peter's name, but when cares, they were taking very good care of him, and Peter can't imagine life without them anymore. 

Getting to the place, as Fury called it 'secret base', was a hard task in the end of November, just a few days before December. The leather was cold. Really, really cold. Peter could see his breath in front of him, and he was flying. Which was a second problem. The wind was so chilling, he could feel it in his bones. If he gets sick from this one single mission, and has to skip school for a whole month, first Peter will kill Nick Fury, then the person in fault for his mission. No matter if it's just a robber or a serial killer, maybe it was one of these mission to find some old relic, or powerful weapon, who would find the source and kill him/her. 

There was this one Christmas he celebrated sick in a bed with temperature. Ugly picture, if you want to know. He spent the whole week in bad, puking his guts out, with hallucinations and couldn't eat for days. This was the time of the year to catch a flu and die. 

Okay, maybe not die, we're not in the middle age anymore, but still. Peter didn't like very much the thought of it. He looked one last time on the map on his wrist, and decided this was the place. The other question was: in which part of the building? 

Peter stepped on the ground carefully not to slip on the icy pavement and curiously looked around the building for any suspicious doors or windows that didn't look like part of the block. Maybe it looked strange for outsiders: Spiderman casually looking around a block, maybe stalking the love of his life. Well no, his last girlfriend dumped him because she was too cool for him, and he didn't pay her much attention, so this is where his love life expands. He didn't have that kind of feeling for anyone, even if he wanted to. And maybe it was a good thing. Peter won't worry for his love and if he'll need to fly around the whole city to keep them alive. He was barely taking care of himself, not to mention someone else.

He went to the little alley right of the block, to try his luck there. The alley was a normal New York alley, with a sleeping person near open dumpster, trash all around and maybe some blood on the ground, who knows, what's the red substance on the ground. Observing the wall carefully he noticed the window with a S.H.I.E.L.D. sticker on it. 

"Very secret. I'd never guess there was a S.H.I.E.L.D base. Good work Fury." Peter mumbled under his mask while climbing up on the brick wall with trembling hands from the cold temperature. "They've better prepared my hot cocoa or I'm going straight back home." He continued talking after noticing the room was on seventh floor. He was too lazy to walk so high, but hey, at least he is not getting the stairs. More likely to get robber around there, inside the block, in that part of the city. Like real deal robber, not like the sad guys with little knifes type.

Peter tried to open the window before looking around the room. But the window was closed very nicely and the only way to get inside was to brake in. Or knock. So he knocked on the dirty glass looking around if anybody was home. The apartment didn't look like an office, like Peter thought. It was a normal dirty apartment with clothes everywhere. And someone in the bathroom. Maybe he was in the wrong place? But then again the map on his wrist said this was the destination, and there was a S.H.I.E.L.D sticker on the window.

Peter knocked again, deciding this was the best choice at a temperature like that. And the person in the bathroom heard him the second time. 

"Thank God." The boy breathed thankfully making a big white cloud in front of him.

The person in the bathroom was just taking a shower apparently because there was a steam coming out from there. And he was a guy, and he… 

"Oh God, no!" Peter wasn't thankful to the gods anymore. He was hoping to slip, fall down from the seventh floor and die. This was definitely the right place but, oh God he wanted to pass on this mission with all his will. 

The guy opened the window, naked, and cracked a smile.

"Oh Spidey, come in, come in before you die on my window like an ice statue." Wade welcomed him inside. "I was hoping you would notice the little S.H.I.E.L.D sticker, Fury didn't tell me much of your coming." He patted Peter on his back, while the kid was trying to get inside and keep his costume clean. There was pizza just in front of the window, like a trap. And it's state was telling Peter that the pizza was in front of the window from the summer. Or maybe the summer before that. How is Wade still alive?

"Can you please put something on?" Peter said, looking everywhere but at Wade because it was uncomfortable.

"I know I'm beautiful kiddo, there is no problem if you get a hard on." Wade closed the window after Peter and then the boy noticed how nicely warm was the apartment. 

Peter was living with the conviction that the other guy wasn't the type to use heating, because he would never get sick with power like his. But who was he to judge. 

"Please." Peter said quietly. "Let's get to businesses."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that. It'seems a gift for my co-author in this profile, and soon there will be more chapters :)


End file.
